deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Janus
Janus is a mysterious figure opposing the Illuminati, and the leader of the Juggernaut Collective.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Janus' true identity is unknown, even to fellow members of the Collective. Biography Janus has been fighting the Illuminati for many years. When asked about the reasons behind doing so, Janus claims that the Illuminati killed someone who was important to Janus.Deus Ex: Icarus Effect Janus displays impressive hacking skills in helping the Juggernaut Collective uncover information about the Illuminati. Janus goes to great lengths to ensure that Janus' identity remains a secret. When contacting people directly, Janus uses voice scrambling software that makes it impossible for others to ascertain Janus' gender or nationality. When communicating, Janus often uses a "ghostly" image of a human face superposed with static as an on-screen depiction. Alternatively, Janus has also used a human face whose features constantly change.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Due to the emotionless nature of the computerized voice, it is difficult to discern Janus' emotions or to tell whether or not Janus is telling the truth. This may make it difficult for some people to trust Janus at initial contact. However, Janus claims that revealing their identity would endanger not only Janus' own life, but also the lives of the other Juggernaut Collective members. Becoming the leader of the Juggernaut Collective According to an Interpol file, Janus became the leader of the Collective at around , succeeding Juggernaut Collective founder "Eli" as the group's leader.Juggernaut Collective (Interpol Case File 679310) Although Janus is regarded as the leader of the group, fellow Juggernaut Collective member Garvin Quinn characterizes Janus's leadership role as merely being one member of a collaboration whose voice carries more weight than those of others. In response to Francis Pritchard's claim that Janus runs the Collective, Quinn says that nobody "runs" the Collective, suggesting that Janus does not operate by way of a formal command hierarchy.Deus Ex: Black Light Working with Ben Saxon and Anna Kelso Mikhail Kontarsky sending information on the Killing Floor to Janus|thumb|250pxIn , Janus is interested in data on the Killing Floor, a computer system that the Illuminati use to give orders to the Tyrants. First, Janus attempts to get this information from Mikhail Kontarsky. However, Kontarsky has only begun to upload the data when he is assassinated by the Tyrants. Janus then resorts to requesting the help of Ben Saxon. As a member of the Tyrants, Saxon has direct access to the computer terminal on board the Tyrant Jetliner that can access the Killing Floor. Saxon acquires data needed to hack into the Killing Floor, and escapes from the Tyrant Jetliner by jumping into the ocean. Saxon is rescued by an automated trawler submarine reprogrammed by Janus. Janus also seeks to recruit Anna Kelso, who recently escaped from Tyrant member Yelena Fedorova and has now made her way to a hideout used by Juggernaut and New Sons of Freedom members. Remotely communicating with Anna through a display screen, Janus shows Anna a vision to convince Anna that the Illuminati are real and detrimental to the world. Shortly later, Saxon arrives with the data needed to access the Killing Floor. Upon accessing the Killing Floor, the group at the hideout discover that the Tyrants are heading to Geneva, Switzerland to assassinate Bill Taggart of anti-augmentation activist group Humanity Front, which would make Taggart a martyr for his cause and push for a UN vote on augmentation regulation. The group at the hideout decide to intercept the Tyrants and prevent this assassination from going ahead. Unfortunately, the usefulness of the information obtained from the Killing Floor is compromised when a member of the Juggernaut Collective betrays the group and informs the Tyrants of their plans. Anna is captured by the Tyrants, but Janus manages to track down the location of Anna Kelso using only the code-name Icarus. Icarus turns out to be the name of an Illuminati-owned yacht, which Janus flags with an Interpol stop-and-search warrant. Janus provides the location of the yacht to Saxon, who boards the yacht and confronts the Tyrants. In the confrontation, the Icarus is destroyed, and Saxon and Anna manage to escape its wreckage. Janus does not get physically involved in the Collective's Switzerland mission. Thus, Janus maintains safety from the Tyrants' ambush that leaves many of the Juggernauts and their allies dead. After the mission, Saxon and Anna stay at a safehouse in Costa Rica. Low on Neuropozyne, Saxon asks Janus for suggestions. Janus directs Saxon to meet with Alvarez Araujo in Panama City.Investigate Tyrants (mission in Deus Ex: The Fall) As of 2029, Saxon and Kelso remain as Juggernaut operatives.Deus Ex: Black Light Recruiting Adam Jensen into the Collective Later in , Janus is in contact with Juggernaut Collective member Garvin Quinn, who is stationed at the Rifleman Bank Station, an Illuminati black site owned by Belltower Associates. Adam Jensen winds up at Rifleman Bank Station, and escapes with the help of Quinn. Once Quinn has safely escorted Jensen from Rifleman Bank, Quinn contacts Janus. Quinn thinks Jensen could have been a useful ally and should have been recruited into the Juggernaut Collective. Janus dismisses the idea, stating that Jensen is currently too obsessed with finding Megan Reed. However, Janus also states that Jensen will find the truth in due time and that if Quinn follows Janus instructions precisely, the Collective will know how to find Jensen when that time comes.The Missing Link In late , one year after the collapse of Panchaea and the Aug Incident, Adam Jensen wakes up at an Illuminati-run facility in Alaska and later escapes to Detroit. Janus finds out that Jensen has resurfaced and convenes a virtual meeting of the Juggernaut Collective to inform the other members of his finding. At the meeting, described as unprecedented in the number of Juggernaut attendee, Janus states that Jensen is now ready to deploy, and that the Collective has "waited a long time for these conditions to come into synchrony." Janus affirms that the Collective is committed to recruiting Jensen.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Quinn and Alex Vega (who had been introduced to Collective by Ben SaxonDeus Ex: Hard Line) make contact with Jensen in Detroit, and explain to Jensen that the Collective can help him take down the Illuminati. Jensen expresses interest but does not yet commit to the Collective. At the time (early ), the Illuminati are working to extract military-grade augmentations from Detroit for use in Europe through use of local proxies and the arms dealer Sheppard. Jensen helps Interpol's Task Force 29 stop Sheppard from air-lifting the augmentations out of the city. However, the Illuminati, who are still after the augmentations, plan to seize a train that is carrying the augmentations en route to a military base for disposal of the augmentations. Janus manages to track down the course of the train, and has Quinn make contact with Jensen once again with this information. Quinn also explains that TF29 has been compromised by the Illuminati, who intend to turn the task force into a military order to serve their ends.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Utilizing Janus' information, Jensen boards the train and prevents Illuminati from seizing the augmentations on the train. Afterwards, Jensen decides to join the Juggernaut Collective, stating that he's had enough of innocent lives cut short by Illuminati.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Deploying Adam Jensen Janus informs the Collective members that the heart of the Illuminati's infiltration of TF29 is in Eastern Europe, specifically Prague, and that Jensen, who had made a positive impression on the TF29 operatives in Detroit, is the best option for investigating TF29's unit in Prague and its local commander Jim Miller. Janus also states that he "understands" Jensen, and that Jensen will help the Collective bring down the Illuminati, or perish in the attempt.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Later in 2029, Jensen joins TF29 and is eventually transferred to TF29's unit in Prague. Alex Vega acts as a go-between for Janus and Jensen.Character information (Alex Vega) on DeusEx.com Janus creates a "whisper chip" used to tap the secure network used by Task Force 29's directors. Janus instructs Jensen to connect it directly to the Neural SubNet's motherboard so that the Collective can eavesdrop on their communications. With the whisper chip in place, the Collective obtains a voice recording suggesting that Miller had received orders to frame ARC for multiple attacks, including a break-in at the pharmaceutical giant, VersaLife. Jensen investigates further by personally entering TF29's NSN to access stored data, finding that a conspirator ordered TF29 director Joseph Manderley to poison ARC leader Talos Rucker with something called the Orchid. Janus tells Jensen that this conspirator is Bob Page, CEO of VersaLife, and suggests investigating VersaLife's vault located in the Palisade Property Bank. Jensen has the option of breaking into VersaLife's vault. If Jensen follows through with this mission, Janus will gather information on the Orchid using a seeker rod delivered to the vault by Jensen. The information in the vault also points Jensen toward G.A.R.M. Later, Jensen and TF29 head to London to stop Marchenko's impending attack on Safe Harbor Convention, a convention hosted by Nathaniel Brown to persuade UN delegates to block the passage of Human Restoration Act. In London, Janus informs Jensen that the Illuminati seek eradication of the augmented through passage of the Act, and that saving Brown and delegates is the only way to prevent the Act from passing. When Jensen must apparently choose between saving Brown and the delegates and preventing Marchenko from detonating bombs planted in nearby residential buildings, Janus urges Jensen to save Brown and the delegates because the rights of billions of augmented are at stake. In the wake of the London missions, regardless of the outcome of the missions and whether the Act passes or not, Jensen states that he wants to find out who Janus really is, and tells Alex that Janus can either set up a meeting face to face, or Jensen will find Janus by himself.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided endings Mission appearances Deus Ex: The Fall * Kill Mikhail Kontarsky (teleconference) * Investigate Tyrants (teleconference) Deus Ex: Human Revolution * The Missing Link (voice only) Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * M10: Facing the Enigma (teleconference) * M12: The Heist (voice only) * M15: Securing the Convention Centre and subsequent missions (on Infolink) Illuminati efforts to unveil Janus In Black Light, Lucius DeBeers acknowledges to his confidant Elizabeth DuClare that Janus is an uncommon foe, given the precise and perfectly pitched nature of recent occurrences tied to the Collective. DuClare tells DeBeers that she has formulated a plan of action to uncover Janus. Specifically, she and DeBeers will need to play a "subtle and lengthy game" in order get close to Janus.Deus Ex: Mankind Divided In the mid-credits scene of Mankind Divided, it is revealed that DuClare and DeBeers intend to utilize Adam Jensen to get close to and uncover Janus. In the scene, Delara Auzenne reports to DeBeers that Jensen's memories remain consistent with this objective. Abilities Janus has the ability to hack many objects and databases. For example, when recruiting Ben Saxon, Janus remotely hacks an advertisement blimp to display the words "What master do you serve?" as well as a phone number for Saxon to contact Janus. At a later stage, Janus hacks an autonomous trawler submarine which then safely transports Saxon to Baltimore, USA. Janus manages to track down the location of Anna Kelso using the code-name Icarus ''and subsequently flag with an Interpol stop-and-search warrant. On many occasions, Janus shows access to information that is presumably difficult to obtain. For example, Janus has somehow gained access to the psychological profiles of Jaron Namir and Ben Saxon who, as members of the Tyrants, presumably have highly classified files. In addition, Janus claims to know "all about" other Tyrant members such as Scott Hardesty and Yelena Fedorova. In ''Black Light, Quinn also says that Janus has access to intel that the rest of the Collective members can only dream of. Quinn tells Jensen that Janus is aware that there are factions within the Illuminati, in which opposed elements are working toward different agendas. Upon hearing this, Jensen asks Quinn whether Quinn himself ever wonders how Janus manages to obtain such information, to which Quinn replies, "All the time."Deus Ex: Black Light, Chapter 11 Notes * In the mid-credits scene of Mankind Divided, Morgan Everett reports that Adam Jensen may have received external assistance from the Juggernaut Collective, possibly even from Janus directly. Upon hearing these comments, Volkard Rand's facial expression changes. * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Limited Edition Guide, the official strategy guide by Prima Games, shows a concept art of Volkard Rand for the entry for "Janus" in a section of the guide containing descriptions for various characters in the game. In early September 2016, the Volkard Rand concept art was also shown for the online edition of the guide and its free preview.Post on Reddit, September 5, 2016 However, the concept art was later removed from the online edition, leaving the "Janus" entry without an image. Trivia *In Roman mythology, is a god who possesses two faces, and is the god of beginnings, transitions, doorways, endings, and time. Knowing the two-faced depiction of the Roman god Janus, DeBeers calls the Juggernaut leader's usage of the Roman god's name "a trite choice for a double-agent's sobriquet".Deus Ex: Mankind Divided *Janus's avatar and voice resembles those of Daedalus. Gallery JANUS1.png|Janus in the trailer for Deus Ex: The Fall Janus Saxon.png|Janus speaking with Ben Saxon Janus animation frames.png|Animation frames of Janus' avatar in Deus Ex: The Fall Adam talking to Janus.jpg|Janus speaking with Adam Jensen Janus wanted poster.png|Wanted poster for Janus found in Palisade Property Bank Janus Avatar DXMD.png|Janus' comlink avatar in Mankind Divided References ru:Янус es:Janus Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link characters Category:Deus Ex: The Fall characters Category:Deus Ex: Black Light characters Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Deus Ex: Hard Line characters Category:Juggernaut Collective characters